vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Xuan Chi
Lin Xuan Chi (凛轩迟, Lǐn xuān chí) is a hunter and one of two personal students of Hue Ge Lin, the other student being his partner Ling Xue Xiao. Personality He showed great kindness towards Yue Jian and appeared sweet and kind, in reality he hid his darker persona. Though he worked with both Hunters and the Demon Clans, he shows no love for either, blaming both for his parents death. Ge Chen initially suspects the reason for becoming a weapon for revenge was down to his child-like minds state at the time of his parents deaths. Regardless, he is not above betrayal and murder. Once he joins the Sabbat, he is rarely seen talking, but is present fighting alongside his new allies and against his former Hunter comrades. His current state of mind puts him at a position where he no longer cares what happens to him, so long as he can continue his revenge. Abilities Like his partner, he fights with duel pistols. Being trained to fight Vampires, he is an adapt fighter. He is seen able to keep up with the Vampires of the Sabbat Clans in fighting, despite being human. He has turned himself into a weapon for revenge, making him a dangerous wild card. History The Past thumb|right|The moment he said good bye to his parents As a child, his parents sacrificed themselves for the sake of the Hunter Organisation. He continued to remain in their group and was raised in ignorance of the reason behind their deaths. However, revenge for their deaths, over time having discovered disclosed information about their reason behind their deaths. He vows revenge against the Demon Clans for killing his parents and the Hunter Organisation for sacrificing his parents to their curse. Joining the Hunters At some point he joined the Demon Hunters Organisation. Throughout his time, he began to tip off the Sabbat about the Hunter Organisations actions, acting as their spy despite disliking the Demon Clans. He even became the pupil of Hue Ge Lin. Chapter 30 Due to how much trust he had within the group, nobody suspected he was behind any of the deaths on missions, even leading an entire team under his charge into traps. When a spy is suspected, he gets away with putting the blame on Xue Jiao.Side Chapter 5 The Human Hunter Organisation He initially is introduced when Professor Nan Gong is killed, he along with his tutor and partner find her crying. Together with his partner and Yue Jian, they attend the school Kai Lun academy together. Chapter 10 He even helps Yue Jian and Li Tao kill Zhen Mi. Chapter 19 After Li Tao's faction is wiped out after he tips off the Sabbat about them, she leads the 4 remaining hunters to the safety of her factions hidden HQ. During the journey, she suspects they are being followed. He plaes a silver cross to prevent him being followed. Chapter 26 thumb|right|The spy is revealed He kills his partner who attempted to take Yue Jian's life after suspecting she was the traitor of the Human Hunter Organisation. Chapter 27 Later he reveals the real traitor was himself all along Chapter 28 and claims credit for the deaths of Li Tao, her Faction members and his own partner. Chapter 29 Among the Sabbat After his betrayal his former allies captured him and he was tortured. When Zhao Yan questions his betrayal, he turns the question back on her asking her if she still believes in the Hunters Organisations cause. He tells them the only reason he did what he did was he knew his parents were killed because they found out the groups secret - his parents had with information on the 14 fragments of Osiris. Yet existence of the dairy and its location was all that kept him alive, as the organisation was too afraid of killing him for this reason. Lin Xuan Chi states he no longer cares even if he becomes a Vampire as all he wants is revenge, making it clear to Zhao Yan that it was the group who betrayed him, not him who betrayed the group. Chapter 79 Village of the Damned He joins the Sabbats mission on retrieving the fragments of Osiris. They arrive at their first stop, a village. The village was victim of a storm that destroyed its crops and methods of trading with the outside world. The villagers turned on each over and resorted to cannibalism. The initial appearance was of a calm and picturesque village, but as the sun sets its darker face is revealed. As the darkness comes in, the creatures of the night appear from inside the village. Chapter 80 Clan Giovanni He goes with the Sabbat to the territory of the Giovanni Clan. He is seen when the group opens a package 2 days after they received it. The gas impacts all Vampires present including Fan Le Lao, Sorace and Xi Yan, swapping their genders to the opposite of what they are. It had no effect on Zhao Yan or himself as they are still human. Chapter 86 Gallery 6fd13b2313dd000e4fe372ae821410cc.jpg References Category:Sabbat Category:Male Category:Human Hunter Organisation Category:Kai Lun academy Category:Character